


only if for a night

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bisexuality, Desire, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intimacy, Lesbian Sex, Light Masochism, Love Triangles, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: She'd expected a fight. She imagined an indignant Bonnie, shoulders back, the slightest swagger in her step as she paced, snarling that Annalise was sick for even suggesting such a thing. Frank didn’t have so many moral qualms, but even he should have shrugged and refused. They should have defended whatever it was they’d shared, not agreed so easily to show her their secret.But Bonnie was right. The lines between them blurred in so many different directions none of them could even see where the boundaries used to be.Set six months after 3x5. Spoilers through 3x09.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic I write, I think it's the filthiest thing I could possibly write. And then I go deeper. It's like Inception, but with smut. 
> 
> Just after the Coalport episode, I was talking with [aboutelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutelle/pseuds/aboutelle) about how I think Bonnie would want to have BOTH Frank and Annalise if she could, but I couldn't see how a Frank/Bonnie/Annalise threesome would work. She replied with several scenarios, including one that didn't require direct sexual contact between Frank and Annalise. 
> 
> Of course I couldn't resist the challenge. 
> 
> This wouldn't have been possible without the help of [aboutelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutelle/pseuds/aboutelle) and [nextgreatadventure](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nextgreatadventure). Their encouragement quieted my inner critic for long enough for me to finish this fic, which grew far beyond what I'd originally imagined.

“You say you’re sorry.” Annalise glanced at Bonnie, who was slumped on the couch with her head titled back.

“I am sorry." She kicked her legs out a little further, seemingly unconcerned that the movement caused her skirt to ride up.  Not that it mattered. They were alone in Bonnie's living room and it was late enough that no one could blame them for indulging in a few quiet, informal moments. 

Quiet, except for Annalise picking a fight they’d already had a dozen times. 

“For screwing Frank or for lying about it?” She took Bonnie’s glass out of her hand and reached for the vodka bottle to refill it. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Annalise handed a generous pour to Bonnie. “Call him up.”

“Who?” 

“Frank. Invite him over.”

“Why?” Bonnie’s eyes narrowed. 

“I’m tired of you skittering back and forth between here and that filthy motel where he’s holed up.” She glared at Bonnie, who stared back, refusing to flinch. After several long moments, the blonde took a swig of vodka, then put the glass down on the coffee table with a ‘clink’.

“You’re not still angry at him?” she asked warily.

“Oh, I’ll always be angry,” Annalise said. “But it’s been months. What we’re doing isn’t working, so we need to do something different.”

“Alright,” Bonnie agreed, but Annalise heard the doubt in her voice.

“We need to get everything out in the open. So we can move on.”

Bonnie nodded and reached for her phone.

\---

“Thank you, Annalise. For being willing to see me.” Frank hovered near Bonnie’s front door.

“Thank her. I’m only doing this because I’m tired of pretending I don’t know she’s sneaking off to be with you.” Annalise poured a generous glass of vodka and put it in Frank’s hand. “Drink all of it. I’ll pour you another. Then we can talk.”

Annalise sat on the couch next to Bonnie and watched as Frank did as she’d instructed.

“Good,” she said as she refilled his glass. “Do you trust me?”

“Who you asking?” Frank asked.

“Both of you.”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” Frank said.

“You know I do.”

“Good.” Annalise used her foot to push the coffee table away from the couch. “Sit there,” she said to Bonnie, gesturing to the floor beside her right leg. After a brief hesitation, Bonnie did as she was told.

“Like this?” she asked, delicately folding her legs underneath her.

“Exactly. And you, over here,” she told Frank, who was already moving to sit on the floor at her left side. When both of them were settled at her feet, Annalise looked from one to the other and back again. “So tell me… are you still screwing?”

“Annalise—“ Frank started to object, but Bonnie silenced him with a hand on his knee.

“She knows about Coalport.” She looked up at Annalise. “And we haven’t since.”

“So what have you been doing all those times you’ve disappeared to his room?”

“Just talking,” Frank said. “She keeps trying to figure out a way to put things back the way they were.”

“I know we can’t,” Bonnie added quietly. “It’s too broken. But maybe there’s a way we could go forward.”

Annalise looked from Bonnie’s sad, serious face to Frank. He was looking up at her with the slightest expression of hope. It sparked a pang of fondness that she quickly pushed away.

“Tell me about Coalport.”

“What about it?” Bonnie asked.

“She lied to me at first,” Annalise said to Frank, whose gaze dropped to the floor. “Lied to me, for you. It must have been something big that happened between you for her to do that. Bonnie and I both know she’s not that sentimental about fucking.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Frank’s voice had an edge, a fire that Annalise wasn’t expecting.

“It’s fine, Frank,” Bonnie said. “It was just sex, Annalise.”

“Must have been some exceptional sex,” Annalise said. “Tell me about it.”

“What?”

“You’ll tell me everything. This is the price to get back on my good side. Take it or leave it.”

Annalise watched Bonnie look to Frank, who nodded.

“Take it,” Frank muttered. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything. How did it start?”

“Frank had a nightmare,” Bonnie said.

“About what?”

Frank and Bonnie exchanged a glance that Annalise couldn’t translate. It made her uneasy, seeing more evidence of the bond they shared and not knowing what it meant.

“My dad,” Frank said finally, haltingly, as if those two words were supposed to make things clear to her.

“What you did to him?” 

“No.” Another look, Frank’s eyes flicking from Bonnie’s to his hands in his lap, then back up to her face. After a moment Bonnie nodded and looked up at Annalise.

“What he did to Frank,” she said quietly. Bonnie rubbed the back of her neck just below her hairline. A nervous habit, an attempt at self-soothing that was familiar to Annalise. Her questions evaporated, but Bonnie pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded slightly as if they’d been spoken aloud.

Annalise never truly bought Frank’s story about engineering his father’s attempted murder over a tv, but she hadn't dug deep enough to find his true motive. Now the pieces were clicking into place.

“And then?” Annalise asked, catching Bonnie’s sigh of relief that they were moving on.

“I woke him up, we were talking—”

“About what? Don't lie to me. I’ll know.”

Bonnie nodded almost imperceptibly, but took several moments to reply. When she did her voice was low, words pushed down deep in her chest, but clear, as if she knew this confession was inevitable.

“Running away.” She paused, steeled herself. “Having a family.”

The words hit Annalise along with a wave of nausea, and a strange wobble deep in her chest. She kept her face as blank as she could, but one glance at Bonnie told Annalise that her associate wasn’t fooled.

“Bonnie and Clyde and a baby,” she said flatly. “How sweet.”

“Annalise…” Bonnie gave up on words. She looked into Annalise’s eyes, gentle, pleading, as if it would let her communicate the things that lived outside language.

“She picked you, Annalise,” Frank mumbled when the silence grew too heavy. “She always will. Everybody in the room knows that.”

“That doesn’t mean I forgive her,” Annalise hissed, but she moved on. “How did you get from talking about running away from me to screwing him?”

“That was my fault,” Frank said. “We were talking and she looked… I kept thinking… I mean, I didn’t think. I just kissed her.”

“And then?”

“You really want a play by play?” he asked.

“Do I look like I'm kidding?” Annalise was all raised eyebrows and the withering look she knew would make them feel stupid and small.

Frank struggled to find the right words, as if the wrong ones might earn him punishment, so Bonnie answered for him.

“We kissed, he felt me up, I pushed his boxers down,” she said flatly. “He helped me take off my pants, then I got on top of him.”

“Go on,” Annalise prompted. 

Bonnie squirmed like she knew she’d be raked over the coals for the things that happened next. (Or squirmed remembering Frank inside her, his hands all over her. Annalise wasn’t sure, but she watched pink creep onto pale cheeks, and hated not knowing if it was guilt or desire that put it there.)

“We had sex with me on top, I…” Bonnie frowned, twisted her fingers, brought a hand back up to her neck but stopped herself, forcing it down again. She swallowed. “I touched myself until I came, and then—“

“What were you doing then?” Annalise interrupted, eyes on Frank.

“Watching.” He shrugged like it should have been obvious. (Except it was obvious. Annalise would have done the same thing.)

“So you touched yourself and then…?”

“We kept going until Frank came and then it was over.”

“That's it?” Annalise asked, clearly skeptical. She had no doubt that Bonnie was glossing over at least a few details from that night. She didn’t think too hard about why she was so interested, just barreled forward without introspection. “So he didn't go down on you?”

“No.” Bonnie flinched at the look Annalise gave her. “Not then. He did the next morning.”

“So you had sex again the next morning?”

“No, I just got her off,” Frank said. “Didn't feel right to do more than that.”

“Why?”

Frank looked to Bonnie. “I knew I had to leave her there,” he muttered.

“You knew that before you…” Realization dawned, and putting the pieces together made Bonnie sit up straighter, bite out her words sharper. “Did you think an orgasm would make being abandoned in that disgusting motel hurt less?”

“I wasn't thinking right. I should have told you, if I had it to do over I'd tell you. Hell, I'd take you with me to New York to plant the gun,” Frank said. He grimaced at the pain visible on her face. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“How sweet.” The bitterness in Annalise’s tone made both her associates flinch. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think the two of you were in love.”

“Then it’s a good thing you know better,” Bonnie said quickly, evenly.

“I guess it is,” Annalise said. “Tell me more about sleeping with Frank.”

“What else do you want to know?”

“Is he better than that boring math teacher you used to date? Better than Asher? Better than Sam?” Annalise asked pointedly. Bonnie stiffened and Annalise saw Frank start to reach for her hand, then stop.

“I can’t even remember the math teacher’s name, much less what he was like in bed. Asher was sweet but clueless,” Bonnie shot back. “And your husband crossed a lot of lines with me, but we both know that wasn’t one of them. This is pointless if you’re just going to keep trying to hurt me instead of asking something real.”

“Okay.” Annalise leaned toward her and was pleased when Bonnie’s resolute expression slipped a bit. “What did you like most about sleeping with him?”

Bonnie considered this for several moments, as if she hadn’t thought about it before.

“He knows me,” she said finally. “He could tell when I wanted him to be rough with me and when I needed him to be gentle. ”

“Was Coalport the first time you slept with him?” Annalise waited for a response but Bonnie was quiet. “If you want me to believe your lies you have to come up with them faster.”

“It happened before,” Bonnie admitted. “Eight or nine years ago. I had a terrible day, we went to a bar, we did too many shots and ended up in bed together. Afterward we agreed that it couldn’t happen again. But it did.”

“How many times?”

“No idea. For about a month we… it was just sex. Then we decided it was too complicated.”

Annalise thought she heard a hint of a deeper story in Bonnie’s words. When she looked at Bonnie, saw the tension in her body and her focus on Frank, them doing their little telepathy trick again, she knew for sure. 

“What made you decide that?” she asked, intentionally casual. Another silence, but she would wait for them to find enough rope to hang themselves. This time, it was Bonnie who nodded and Frank who answered.

“Sam,” he said. “He caught us in the basement one day while you were somewhere meeting a client.”

“Caught you doing what?”

“Screwing.”

“I guessed that much, Frank.” Annalise glared. “Tell me what exactly you were doing when he caught you.”

“I, uh…” Frank shifted, paused for a moment to think. “She was standing. I was on my knees in front of her. I got her off with my mouth and then I sat on a chair and she got in my lap.”

“And that's when Sam interrupted?”

“No, he… he came in when I was still going down on her but he didn't say anything until we were done. We didn't know he was there but he said…”

“He made it clear he’d seen all of it,” Bonnie said. “He told us he wouldn't tell you.”

“Even if we kept seeing each other,” Frank added. “But we talked about it and we both had too much to lose. After that we never… Until Coalport.”

“What changed?” Annalise asked. Her eyes darted over to Frank, studied every little nervous tick that had shown up in full force since he relapsed into the man he always was underneath his facade. She couldn’t say what gave it away, but when she understood, she laughed, sharp and hard edges. “It was true. All that nonsense she said the day you didn’t have the guts to end it. You love her.”

“‘Course I love her,” Frank replied. “Just like I love you.”

“It’s different and you know it. The thought of screwing you makes me sick.”

“Well, honestly, the feeling’s mutual.” Frank’s retort was just as matter of fact as Annalise’s words had been.

“But you liked screwing her, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? You’ve had plenty of girls who were prettier,” Annalise said, noting how her words hit Bonnie. “Girls who were wilder. Or younger. Or kinkier. So what’s special about her?”

“You of all people don’t need me to tell you that,” Frank mumbled. 

“Why’s that?”

“Never mind. She’s just special. She’s not like anybody I’ve ever been with.” Frank looked at Bonnie, her misty eyes and her hands tugging at her sleeves. “She's not afraid to laugh in bed. She sometimes gets real loud. She doesn't think anything is “too weird.””

“In bed? Or everywhere?” Annalise’s own tone surprised her. It wasn’t shatterproof anymore and there was a note of something in it that she decided to ignore.

“Both.”

“Interesting.” Annalise reached for the vodka and refilled all of their empty glasses, finishing the bottle. “Tell me about going down on her.”

“Like you don't know already?”

Annalise’s head snapped up and she looked at them, Bonnie making herself smaller by the second, Frank looking genuinely confused. His words weren’t loaded. If anything they sounded almost amused.

“You think Bonnie and I… Well, you’re wrong, we haven’t,” she said firmly. “So go on.”

“Sorry.” Frank looked down at his hands. “Okay… she moves around a lot. Screwing doesn’t always get her off, but that does, and she’s real sensitive after. She likes the way stubble feels on her skin, but she hated the beard. And sometimes she gets loud, and bossy, tells me what to do like it’s an order.”

“Is that true, Bonnie?” Annalise raised an eyebrow, surprised, the idea settling in her gut like a lead weight. “You get bossy?”

“Yes.”

“What do you tell him to do?” Annalise’s lips curved up in a smirk, even though she knew she shouldn’t ask. She’d expected the conversation to be gratifying as a punishment, an embarrassment to them but it was also making tendrils of warmth curl around her insides and squeeze. She shifted and a wet warmth bloomed, soaked her underwear. Her brain was just starting to realize how provocative the conversation was; her body was already very aware.

She shouldn’t have asked, but she wouldn’t stop Bonnie from answering. Bonnie, who was sitting at her feet as if she’d been waiting for an excuse, looking at her slightly askance like she was doing long division in her head. As if there was a mathematical certainty that could explain any of this. 

“Don’t stop,” Bonnie said. Her teeth dented her lower lip as she thought. “Harder, faster. Kiss me. Get me off. Fuck me. Hurt me.”

“You like being hurt?”

“Sometimes.”

Annalise remembered all the times Bonnie's dresses didn't hide the blotches of purple and blue on her skin. She'd teased her about being clumsy, but now all Annalise could see in her mind was Bonnie writhing while hands made those marks.

She realized both of their eyes were on her and suddenly it felt like things might go sideways at any minute. (As if they hadn’t already, the moment she suggested this perverse heart to heart, or the instant she realized she liked having them sitting at her feet, like dogs or obedient children, and the thought didn’t disgust her.)

“If you’re not in love with him, why have you been trying to play both sides of this?” Annalise asked.

“I just want us to be together again,” Bonnie said quietly. “All of us. That’s been my goal all along.”

“You thought screwing Frank was going to help with that?”

“I didn't think. I just needed—”

“To come?” Words slow, drawn out, low, round, she studied Bonnie, who shook her head slightly like she had no idea how Annalise’s assumption could be so far from the truth.

“To feel like someone loved me.”

The wobble in Annalise’s chest coalesced and this time she recognized it as hurt, although there was something else underneath the hurt she still couldn’t name. In the blink of an eye it was a year ago, when the two of them were so close she could smell Bonnie’s childish lilac perfume underneath the stench of expensive vodka. Sweet, fragile Bonnie had been banished, replaced by a Bonnie who yelled back, one whose voice dropped low and blistering as she snarled, “You don’t know how to love anyone.”

Then, like now, Annalise hated that Bonnie could be so impossibly naive.

“All I've ever done is love you,” she retorted. “Maybe not like he did—”

“That's the problem, isn't it?” Bonnie interrupted, frustration tight and rough in her voice. “Frank had a piece of me that you haven't?”

“No.”

“Then what?” She squared her shoulders, sat up straighter and Annalise wondered how she could be fragile like eggshells and sharp like broken bottles at the same time. “What do you want from me? From us?”

Annalise considered the question. She saw Sam in her head, spying on Frank and Bonnie, and an idea spun her mind around.

“I want you to show me what happened in Coalport.” Annalise said before she could stop herself. She watched comprehension spread across their faces, noted that Frank’s creased brow and narrowed eyes spoke of confusion, while Bonnie’s averted gaze and flushed cheeks said something quite different.

“You want… Annalise, you sure?” Frank asked. “Bonnie and me fucking in front of you, that crosses a few lines, no?”

“No,” Bonnie breathed, astonished or maybe just scared. “We don't have any lines. And we haven't for years.”

Annalise impulsively reached out and caressed Bonnie’s face, watched as the blonde started to lean into the touch but stopped herself.

“You’d do it,” Annalise noted with just a hint of surprise. “You’re not even arguing with me.” She traced a fingertip along the shell of Bonnie’s ear, cupped the side of her face, and this time Bonnie let herself relax into it with a sigh.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to fix this.”

“Fix… what?” Annalise asked. “You and me? Or the three of us?”

“Both.”

Annalise slid her hand down Bonnie’s jawline, skimmed her thumb across her lips, and watched her eyes start to drift closed.

“It’s more than that.” She let her fingers trail down Bonnie’s chin to the hollow of her neck and watched her breathing get quicker and shallower. “You like the idea of fucking him in front of me.”

“I don’t,” Bonnie protested, but the lie had no form to it.

“I can see in your face how badly you want it.” Annalise smirked as she pulled her hand away from Bonnie’s skin just before it passed her collarbone. “The only reason you’re resisting at all is because you’re worried if you don’t, Frank will know you’re a freak.”

Bonnie blushed scarlet all the way up to her hairline, but said nothing.

“That true?” Frank asked.

Bonnie nodded. “But if you don’t—”

“I said I'd do anything and I meant it. It wouldn't come close to being the weirdest sex I've had, and if it could get us a step closer to okay I'm all for it.” Frank turned to Annalise. “So how do you want us? You call the shots?”

“I want to see it exactly as it happened in Coalport.”

“That was months ago,” Bonnie protested.

“I’m sure you remember.” Annalise sat back on the couch and crossed her arms.

Bonnie nodded. She pushed the coffee table further away so she could curl up with Frank on the floor. His fingers caressed her face and she sighed.

Annalise watched, stone-faced, as they kissed. Bonnie melted into Frank, who pulled her close as her hand snaked under the waistband of his pants.

Suddenly Annalise wasn’t so sure it was the right tactic, this show of power over her two associates. (If she’d been honest with herself, she’d have considered the idea it might not be a tactic at all, might just have been something she wanted because she was as much of a freak as Bonnie, but she was by then such a good liar she could even convince herself.) She stood and turned her back on them to grab a fresh glass from the sideboard. She rummaged in Bonnie’s liquor cabinet until she found a bottle of whiskey.

“Annalise?” Bonnie’s voice held a question in it, but Annalise waved her hand dismissively.

“Keep going. You don’t need me to hold your hand through every second of your boring hookup.” She pressed her thumb hard against the side of her glass and waited until she heard Bonnie sigh. The liquor burned the back of her tongue, slid down her throat. She put the glass down, laid her hands on the smooth wood of the sideboard, and let her eyes drift closed.

She'd expected a fight. She imagined an indignant Bonnie, shoulders back, the slightest swagger in her step as she paced, snarling that Annalise was sick for even suggesting such a thing. Frank didn’t have so many moral qualms, but even he should have shrugged and refused. They should have defended whatever it was they’d shared, not agreed so easily to show her their secret.

But Bonnie was right. The lines between them blurred in so many different directions none of them could even see where the boundaries used to be.

A breathy cry startled Annalise out of her thoughts. It permeated her whole body and made her gut clench. She knocked the rest of her whiskey back and decided she’d blame the booze for the heat that rushed through her.

“Having fun back there?” she asked dryly, pausing for a moment to wait for a response. “Tell me, Bonnie.”

“Annalise, I— I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“You could try the truth for once. You like fucking him?”

“Yes.”

Annalise traced the curve of the pattern in the wallpaper with her eyes as she listened to the sounds coming from behind her. Bonnie’s whimpers were punctuated by the occasional groan from Frank. There was a slight creak, as if one of Bonnie’s knees was pressing against a loose board in the living room floor.

“Tell me what it feels like,” Annalise ordered. For a moment, everything went silent, and she pictured Bonnie panicked and still as she searched for the right response.

“It feels amazing,” she said hesitantly, as if it might be true but also might be what she thought Annalise was expecting to hear.

“Details, Bonnie. Tell me what's happening right now.”

“I'm on top. Frank has one of his hands on my hip. The other is under my shirt. He's playing with one of my nipples.” A shuddering sigh, then Bonnie continued. “It's a little rough but good.”

“I had no idea you were that type of girl, Bonnie. To like it when a man gets rough with you.”

“It’s not all men. It’s just that I feel safe enough with Frank.” Bonnie cleared her throat, sucked in a breath sharp and quick like Frank had done something very, very good. “And it’s not just men.” 

Annalise’s hazy, drunk brain parsed the words, searched for an alternate meaning. When she found none, a jolt of pure want snaked through her, aching and tactile.

“You never told me that,” she murmured, still facing away even if her resolve was fading fast.

“I thought you knew, Annalise.” Just as Bonnie said her name, a gasp of surprise came from her chest, warping it, and Annalise’s nails dug into her palm hard, but she couldn’t ignore how much she liked the sound. The pleased, greedy hum that followed sent another buzz of arousal through her.

She’d been wondering if she should keep her back turned until it was all over, but part of her desperately wanted to watch. When Bonnie yelped, Annalise’s curiosity got the best of her and she let herself look at them again.

Her eyes darted from the skirt bunched around Bonnie’s waist up to her flushed cheeks, then down to where her shirt was pushed up exposing her chest. Two red marks were blossoming on the side of her breast, about the size of Frank’s thumb and forefinger. It was as unfettered as Annalise had ever seen the slight blonde, whose teeth pressed into her lower lip as she tried to stay controlled.

Frank’s calloused fingers were tugging hard at a rosy nipple, while his other hand gripped the flesh of Bonnie’s hip as she moved on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him, then arched up and cried out again.

Bonnie leaned her head back and to the side, but straightened up when she noticed Annalise watching from the other side of the room. Their eyes met, brown eyes with their pupils dilated, blown almost solid black, drawn like a magnet to darker ones that weren’t so naked or easy to read. Bonnie shuddered under the weight of Annalise’s gaze but didn’t look away.

“I always thought you were shy,” Annalise murmured.

“I am. But not with you. I trust you with all of me,” Bonnie said and her voice and her face were so sincere that Annalise wanted to believe it.

“You trust me with anything?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell me what you want most right now.”

“I want you to touch me.”

Annalise’s breath caught in her throat. She took a sip of her whiskey to cover the effect those words had on her. 

“How?” she asked.

“I want you to sit behind me and touch me, tease me, while he fucks me. I’d lean back into your arms and beg you to let me come.” A smile flickered across Bonnie’s lips. “And you’d say “no.””

“Christ,” Frank muttered. “You love that Annalise is watching us fuck, don't you Bon?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “I'm so…”

“How hard would you come if she let you eat her out while I fuck you? We could switch positions so she can straddle your face. Or I could put you on your knees and fuck your face into her pussy. Would you like that?”

“Please,” Bonnie whimpered. “Annalise, please. Let me. It doesn't have to mean anything, I just— please let me.”

Annalise considered for a moment, then she reached under her skirt and slid her underwear down her legs. She looked Bonnie— hopeful, terrified, barely-breathing Bonnie— in the eye for a long moment as she stepped out of them.

“Maybe later. If you’re good.” Annalise slid her fingers up to her inner thigh, pleased when she saw Bonnie’s eyes flick down and back up again. “Don’t come.”

“What?” Bonnie’s voice was soft and colored with surprise, as if she hadn’t expected Annalise to indulge her fantasy.

“You heard me. Don’t. Come.” Annalise waited until Bonnie nodded her understanding, then she turned to Frank. “Make her come.”

“Isn’t that a little cruel, Annalise?” Frank asked, but he was already moving to obey. His fingers rested on the gentle curve of her lower belly and his thumb found her clit, prompting a groan.

“Does it seem like she’s suffering?” Annalise came back over to the couch. She settled herself in the center of it and enjoyed the way Bonnie was struggling, trying to slow their pace but failing as his hand gripped her hip hard and moved her. “Look at me,” Annalise said sharply.

When she was sure she had Bonnie’s attention, Annalise slid her fingers between her own legs. They traversed slick skin and zeroed in on her clit as she watched Bonnie’s eyes go wide. She touched herself as Bonnie squirmed, desperate to get away from the relentless stimulation of Frank’s thumb on her clit, trying so hard to follow Annalise’s order. 

“You look like you're close. Are you?” Annalise mused. “Say it,” she added when Bonnie nodded.

“Yes,” Bonnie murmured.

“But you're not going to come until I let you, right?”

“Right.” Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and she pressed her lips together in concentration.

“Eyes on me, Bonnie.” Annalise slid her skirt further up. Her lips curved up in a tight smile when she saw that Bonnie was focusing on her face rather than her fingers, drenched, slippery, as she pushed them inside. She let herself moan at the rush and watched with satisfaction as Bonnie shuddered at the sound.

“Annalise,” Bonnie whimpered. “Please, I don't know if I can… I want it so badly, please Annalise?”

“What about you, Frank? Are you close?”

“Yeah, but I can hold off a little longer.”

“Good.” Annalise spread her legs wider and made a show of touching herself, her fingers making obscene sounds as they slid through her folds. “Bonnie, I want you to touch yourself. Watch me and do exactly what I do.”

Bonnie nodded. She redirected her gaze to Annalise, whose fingertips were moving up and down against her clit, then mirrored the action.

“Like this?”

“Yes. I want you to imagine that it’s my hand on you. My teeth scraping down the side of your neck. I’ll watch you try your best to be good and do as you’ve been told, but the way I’m touching you might make it impossible. You might need to come so badly that you can’t stop, but you’re trying to fight it. Then, just when you think you couldn’t get more turned on, I’ll let you suck the fingers that are still wet from my cunt.”

Bonnie gasped out a word that might have been meant to be “please” but was actually just formless, desperate noise. She trembled and whined.

Annalise loved how wrecked she looked, with tangled blonde hair, flushed skin shiny with perspiration, eyes wild and unfocused.

“How badly do you want to come right now?” Annalise asked evenly.

“So badly. I can’t— I don’t know if I can— please, Annalise? Please let me?“

Annalise felt the muscles in her abdomen tighten as she listened to Bonnie beg, over and over. After a long look, she softened.

“You did very well, Bonnie,” Annalise said. “Go ahead.”

Bonnie slumped with relief, but a moment later her back arched and her whole body started to shake. Her loud, stuttering cries reverberated inside Annalise, who fell abruptly over the edge into the maelstrom of her own orgasm. It was bright white light and the thrum of her heartbeat in her ears and it went on and on, huge, then spiraled down into gentle waves that flowed through her.

“Come inside her,” Annalise breathlessly ordered Frank as soon as she could have a coherent thought. She relaxed back on the couch as she watched him pull Bonnie’s face down to his. He held her gaze as he thrust up into her again and again, faster and faster, each movement prompting a noise from Bonnie that could have been born of pleasure but might have been pain. Annalise was enthralled, studying them as those cries bled into overwhelmed whimpers, staring when Frank’s body went rigid and he groaned, his fingers sinking deep into the flesh of Bonnie’s hip as he came.

A dazed, exhausted Bonnie collapsed on Frank’s chest. His hands came up and caressed her arms, gently, tenderly. He pressed his lips to her temple, then mumbled something in a low voice, close to her ear. Annalise couldn’t make out the words and she felt a new bolt race through her.

Bonnie nodded, then moved off Frank to lay back on the rug next to him. In the quiet of the moment, Annalise watched her come down from the high, limbs restless as her breathing slowed. Eventually she stilled, except for her hands which tugged aimlessly at the fabric of her skirt.

Annalise wondered if Bonnie regretted it yet, or if she would. (Part of her wanted to make sure Bonnie regretted it, and she might do it.)

“Frank, I need a few minutes alone with Bonnie,” Annalise said firmly. “Wait in the kitchen until I tell you otherwise.”

Frank looked puzzled, but nodded in agreement. He got up, adjusted his clothing and left them alone in the room. Annalise waited until she heard the door latch behind him, then moved to the floor next to Bonnie.

“I'm sorry,” Bonnie said. The words were tiny, barely breathed, but Annalise heard them loud and clear. 

“I know you are.” She wiped a tear off Bonnie’s cheek with her thumb, which she then trailed down to strum against her lower lip. Annalise felt Bonnie tense.

“Annalise?”

“Get up and go lie down on the couch.” Annalise watched Bonnie nod slowly, then do as she'd been told.

Annalise stood above her and studied her, then reached down and pushed her blouse up. She traced the pink marks Frank had left, dragging her fingernail along the edge. She felt Bonnie’s breathing get shallower, faster, as she prodded her nipple with her thumb.

“Annalise.”

“Hm?”

“I think you should stop.” Her face, unsettled, begged for Annalise to go on at the same time her words said the opposite. Annalise knew why; Bonnie may have said there were no lines, but here they were pressed against one, and there would be no going back.

“Maybe I should. But I’m going to make you come again instead.” Annalise made the decision for them, so casually, like it was a foregone conclusion Bonnie wanted that and her body could manage it. “Loud enough for Frank to hear in the kitchen. Do you understand?”

Bonnie nodded but said nothing, all huge wary eyes as Annalise slid her hand down the front of her body.

Annalise smirked when Bonnie’s hips bucked up, used it as an excuse to put a hand on her abdomen and one on her pelvis to hold her down. She curled her fingers to stroke her outer lips, couldn't help moaning when she realized how turned on Bonnie was, dripping wet and writhing under even a gentle touch.

“It occurs to me this hasn’t been much of a punishment for you,” Annalise mused. “I can’t physically hurt you, because you like it. I can’t make you perform for me, because you like it. I’d make you eat me out, but you’d probably really like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Bonnie breathed, the admission of guilt as tiny as she could make it.

“But there still must be consequences for your actions.” Annalise pressed down, let her fingertips dip just barely inside. She was pleased when Bonnie whined. “Tell me… do you love him?”

“Yes. But I love you too.”

It didn't sound like a lie, so Annalise nodded. She pressed a little further in, pleased when Bonnie hissed in surprise.

“Still want me to stop?” Annalise smirked as Bonnie shook her head just a little. “Good. So tell me… what did he say to you?”

“What?” Breathless, confused Bonnie blinked up at Annalise as she moved against her fingers, eager, trying to find a way to shift that would bring them closer together.

“After he came, Frank whispered in your ear.” Annalise tapped Bonnie’s clit lightly. “What did he say?”

“I don't remember,” Bonnie mumbled.

“I see.” Annalise shifted, thrust her fingers as deep as they could go, fast and probably a hair too rough. When Bonnie keened Annalise wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or pain. Not that it mattered in the moment, because they both saw through Bonnie’s lie, and she should have known better. “Do you think he heard that?”

“Probably.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he hears.” Annalise stilled her movements. She waited until Bonnie looked up at her questioningly, then trailed her hand down her own abdomen, sliding it under her skirt. When she pulled her fingers out, they were drenched. “You still want a taste?” she purred.

Bonnie made a garbled noise and arched her back up off the couch.

“I thought you might.” Annalise brought her hand to Bonnie’s lips, which fell open. She felt a gentle tongue stroke her fingers and she couldn’t help but imagine it put to a different use. The idea of Bonnie on her knees, mouth greedy, sucking, devouring, passed through Annalise’s whole body, but then the fantasy flickered away, replaced by the image of Bonnie bucking against Frank’s mouth in a dirty motel room in the middle of nowhere. Annalise pulled her fingers away and concentrated on fucking Bonnie with her other hand.

“What are you thinking about right now?” Annalise asked. When Bonnie avoided her eyes, Annalise took her by the chin and made her look. “Tell me. And don’t lie to me again.”

“This isn't a punishment, Annalise,” she said. “And you know that. This is you fucking me because you wanted to. And I want you to.” Bonnie’s hips bucked as she touched herself, pulled her hand back shiny and slick for Annalise to see. “I’ve wanted you to do this for a long time.”

“Good,” Annalise breathed, not sure that was a good thing, but the image of Bonnie splayed out on the couch as she confessed was too big to coexist in her mind with doubt.

“But that’s not all I want,” Bonnie added firmly. She sat up, dragged Annalise down on top of her and thrust her hand down between them. 

Annalise gasped as fingertips zeroed in on her clit. She was close enough to kiss Bonnie if she wanted to, and she thought she did, but her head was swimming. Bonnie shifted, the heel of her hand hard against Annalise’s pubic bone, and when Annalise groaned Bonnie pressed their mouths together hard, swallowing the sound. 

Annalise had the vague thought that this wasn’t what she’d intended, but perhaps it was what she wanted, craved, and that was enough. The couch was awkward, the wrong size, the arm too sharp but not solid enough to grip for leverage. It was imperfect, wrong, but one of them shifted and their limbs wove together, Annalise’s knee between Bonnie’s legs, pressed hard against the cushion, Bonnie’s hand on the back of Annalise’s neck, holding her firm as they kissed, slow and deep, lips and tongues a stark contrast to the growing insistent movements of their hands. 

Bonnie pressed her thigh up, used it to ground Annalise like an anchor as she fucked her. (It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Annalise was supposed to fuck Bonnie, pliable, submissive Bonnie all ivory skin and embarrassed flush, coming hard, clenching around Annalise’s fingers. Bonnie was supposed to be gentle, but her teeth tugged hard at Annalise’s lower lip, and the groans, hisses and hums she made were demanding, aggressive. She was both pale and flushed but there was nothing submissive about Bonnie as they fucked each other, hard and fast and, god, a decade after they should have. This was the first thing that felt right to Annalise in years.)

“You still want me to come loud enough for Frank to hear?” Bonnie’s breath was hot on Annalise’s ear, and she didn’t wait for a response before continuing. “I will.I want to, for you. But…” and for a moment she hesitated. Bonnie tucked her face into the crook of Annalise’s neck. “I don’t want this to end yet,” she confessed.

“Do I have to make you again?” Annalise asked. She sucked Bonnie’s earlobe into her mouth. “I will. And it won’t be the last time. I’m going to keep taking you apart until things make sense. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Bonnie arched, looked up at Annalise and cupped her cheek. “I understand. Thank you,” she added softly, for a second transforming back into the gentle, delicate girl who once knelt at Annalise’s feet. 

The memory raced through Annalise, curling her toes and building up in her extremities.

“Fuck,” she muttered. “I’m so close,” like it was a surprise, like she didn’t know she was as transparent to Bonnie as Bonnie was to her. 

“Good.” Bonnie sucked her lower lip into her mouth, contemplative. Her eyes flashed. “He’ll hear us, you know. Both of us. Unless you can be quiet,” she added, giving Annalise the out if she wanted it.

“You greedy girl.” Annalise felt Bonnie starting to pulse around her fingers, close, so close, but not quite there. She watched Bonnie’s face contort as she reached, worked for the release. “What do you need?”

“You. All of you. Always.” Another whine and a gasp. “Annalise, I…” Bonnie’s eyes went wide open, calm, focused. “Make me.”

Annalise heard the words under it, understood how comforting it could be to give in. (Of course she did, because it was happening right then, Bonnie’s fingers deep in her cunt, threatening to make her combust at any moment whether she wanted to or not.) She shifted, put everything she had in to that moment, all her focus on the woman desperate and begging underneath her. Annalise lifted her head so she could look down at Bonnie’s face. 

“I liked watching you come,” she murmured. “But you’re mine. You understand?”

“Yes,” breathless, content. “I’m yours. Fuck, Annalise. More, please, more,” she pleaded and Annalise complied, fingers plunging in and out, harder.

“Be a good girl and come for me,” she said, feeling her own climax rapidly bearing down upon her. She watched Bonnie’s eyes flutter closed and her upper body start to tense. “Now, Bonnie,” Annalise added firmly, and the woman underneath her gasped and arched her whole body up, going quiet and still for a moment, then crying out.

“Annalise,” she groaned. “God it’s— fuck, I—“ Her words devolved into feral sounds as her body jerked.

Watching Bonnie shatter into a thousand pieces distracted Annalise, but then fingers curved inside her and Annalise let go, of all of it, let herself want. 

She shuddered against Bonnie, swore, groaned loud, throaty, unapologetic. All her senses were full of this, all she could smell was sex and sweat and the faintest hint of lilac perfume, all she could taste was Bonnie’s mouth on hers, muffling her growls. She heard her own blood thudding in her head, and Bonnie’s voice right next to her ear, whispering words like delicate vines. They wrapped around her around her and squeezed. She saw Bonnie laid out underneath her like a renaissance painting, colorful, damp hair plastered to her forehead. If Annalise could have, she would have been amused at how she thought Bonnie was wrecked before, when she was practically destroyed now, breathing raggedly and shaking. 

And she felt everything. She felt Bonnie, open and willing, sopping wet and burning up, clenching around her fingers. The sweat that coated her body, rolled down the curve of her back, settled in the crease of her knees. She felt a tremendous pressure in her abdomen followed by a shockwave of release, tremors, vibrations so fast and tight it was electric. A burn in her lungs, the arm that was holding her up wanting to go weak, she felt.

Inside her chest, everything expanded, bright, safe. She expanded with it, beyond the boundaries of her skin.

The taunt she’d flung at Bonnie earlier rose in her mind. Annalise wasn’t the type to get sentimental about fucking either, so she wouldn't now. Just like Bonnie wouldn't, Bonnie with her eyes shining as she stared like Annalise was the solution to a puzzle she’d been struggling with for a decade.

Maybe she was. A woman with more reason to trust would have believed it, might have even wanted to talk about it. 

Annalise slowly, carefully, pulled away from Bonnie, who made a small noise of protest.

“What? Not enough for you?” Annalise teased. “If you need to come again, we’ll have to get Frank back in here, because I’m pretty sure that was my energy for the week.”

“No, I’m good. I just like having you inside me.” Bonnie paused. She rolled over and searched Annalise’s face. “Was it enough? Will you forgive us?”

“This was your penance, not his,” Annalise said. “He’s got more to atone for than one night in a cheap motel room.”

Bonnie nodded.

“But you’ll let him?” she asked quietly. “He loves you. He wants to make things right, or spend the rest of his life trying.”

“What about you?” When Bonnie frowned, confused, Annalise reached out and caressed her cheek. “You love me?”

Bonnie’s eyes went wide, but she nodded.

“It’s not fair, you doing all this for him,” Annalise mused. 

“No. This I did for me. For you too, I hope.” Bonnie waited for Annalise to disagree, but went on when she didn’t. “I’m yours, Annalise. I’ve always been yours.”

Annalise nodded, then pressed her forehead to Bonnie's. They stayed there for a long time as their breathing synched up.

“Stop worrying,” Annalise muttered. “It’s late. I won’t say everything’s going to be fine but we can call a truce for tonight. Frank can stay here. One of us will sleep with you in your room and the other can take the guest room.”

Annalise stood, found her underwear and slipped them back on. She smoothed down her dress and was about to call for Frank when she saw Bonnie’s serious eyes on her.

“I know you want me to choose,” Bonnie said quietly. “But it’s a king sized bed. And I don’t take up much space.”

“Bonnie—“

“You could sleep on one side of me and he could sleep on the other. Just sleep. Please.” Bonnie took Annalise’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “I’ve been stuck in between the two of you for months, and all I want is one night of feeling like things are okay. I want you to love me more than you hate him, so I can have you both. Just this once.”

Annalise softened, considered it. She sighed and made a wide gesture with her hand that failed to encompass what a mess everything was. 

Bonnie drifted closer to her, kissed her, nuzzled her neck, whispered in her ear.

“I know it’s weird and wrong. But isn’t everything?”


End file.
